The Gift of Forgiveness
by ForeverByYourSide
Summary: Bakura has hurt Ryou so many times. But one time he just goes too far, and realizes it? Now he's willing to apologize to his little hikari...but will Ryou be so forgiving? *One shot, non-yaoi*


Hey everyone! Another YGO fic! Woohoo!  
  
*thoughts*  
  
"saying stuff out loud"  
  
Now it's fic time!  
  
Bakura threw Ryou's limp body against the wall. "Get up." He ordered. Receiving no reply, he repeated himself. "I said get up!" When the room once again stayed silent, he kicked Ryou in the stomach. Hard. A sickening crack resonated in his ears. * That was a rib. Oh well, he has to deal with it, not me. *  
  
Ryou knew very well that Bakura was a lot easier with him when he received some kind of reaction from him. So why wasn't he crying? *Am I actually worried about him?! No. No, not worried. Slightly edgy maybe, but not worried. * Bakura nudged Ryou with his foot and the boy didn't even moan in pain. * Maybe he really is hurt. *  
  
Bakura stooped down beside Ryou and turned him over roughly. He gasped at the sight. He hadn't realized he'd been injuring Ryou so badly. Blood cascaded from a huge gash on his forehead, tingeing his pure white hair a deep crimson. He was covered in so many bruises that his normally pale skin was lost in a sea of black and blue. It was obvious that quite a few of his ribs were broken, and his breathing was shallow and struggled. A nasty gash weaved its way from his knee to his ankle, and it was bleeding profusely, showing no signs of slowing down.  
  
*I went too far this time. He's never looked this bad.* Bakura had truly never wanted to hurt Ryou- not this badly. He was just trying to toughen him up. After all, the world would destroy such a weak person as his hikari, and whether he wanted to admit it or not, he cared too much about him to see his spirit broken because of weakness. But of course, he'd NEVER admit it.  
  
He lifted the injured boy into his arms, carrying him into the bathroom and placing him down on the carpeting before going off in search of the first aid kit. He returned with it a few moments later and dropped to the floor beside his hikari. He looked him over with a sigh of dismay. * I can't believe I did this to him-WHAT AM I SAYING?! Why do I feel so guilty all of a sudden? * He gently cleaned his aibou's wounds and started stitching up his leg with experienced fingers. Ryou's face contorted into a look of pure agony, and it made Bakura's heart ache.  
  
The snow haired hikari started whimpering in his unconscious state as Bakura finished the stitches. * Oh Ra, don't cry; please, anything but that. * Bakura did his best to ignore his aibou's cries and continued to bandage his injuries. By the time he'd finished, Ryou wasn't whimpering anymore. Bakura gently picked Ryou up once again and brought him back into his bedroom, laying him down on his bed and pulling the blankets up over his shivering form. Ryou mumbled something and went to turn over, but as soon as he reached his side, pain washed over his features and he lay still.  
  
That look wrenched Bakura's heart to a point he didn't think was possible; for the first time in his long life he regretted something. Mere hours ago, he would have taken delight in causing that pain. Now he'd give anything to be able to take it away.  
  
Bakura laid his hand on Ryou's bandaged forehead, and even in his pained state Ryou smiled softly. This surprised Bakura so much that he nearly drew away.but then he remembered that Ryou needed him there. * But I thought he hated me! For the love of Ra, he should hate me! But he seems so- so comfortable. He probably thinks it's someone else, or he didn't think about it at all. *  
  
Bakura pulled Ryou's pale hand into his free one. "I'm so sorry, my aibou." Bakura was shocked to feel Ryou squeeze his hand lightly. It was as if he understood, as if he forgave him, but he was asleep. Bakura sighed. * If only he was awake. *  
  
Ryou's eyelids fluttered open, and Bakura instantly vanished. The one thing Bakura never knew was that Ryou was extremely good at faking his sleep. He'd been conscious ever since Bakura had laid him in bed. And he had squeezed Bakura's hand because he really was forgiven.  
  
~Owari~  
  
OK, what you think? Uh uh! Don't tell me! R/R! Until nest time, Ja Ne, people! 


End file.
